


Dinner Time

by pokeevee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, non-au, spn-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeevee/pseuds/pokeevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to make dinner and invites Castiel, but somehow dinner isn't the thing on Dean's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Time

The low hum of a fan spun above Dean as he poured water into a huge pot and turned the heat on high. He put the package of spaghetti to the side along with the red sauce for later. He covered the pot so it could heat up faster and took a step back and turned away from the kitchen.

"Castiel," Dean called out and after a minute of no fluttering wings he called yet again, "CAS!" Again after a moment there was still silence. Dean turned on his heel meaning to go look if the water had started boiling yet, only to meet a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

"Dean, you called?" Castiel said in his low rumbled voice. He was wearing his trench coat per usual and dean had to think hard not to stare at him for too long.

"Ah, Cas, scared me there." Dean's eyes went to Castiel's lips slyly and back up to his eyes before taking a tiny step back. "I'm making us dinner, would you like sauce on your-"

"Dean, you know I don't eat" Castiel said matter-of-factly.

"Well too bad, Sam's researching at some library, sit your ass down for a minute." Dean said this a little louder than usual, but with a smile and half laughing.

After a minute of thinking, Cas walked toward the chairs and selected one to sit in. He waited patiently as he saw Dean going over to the pot of boiling water, he scrunched his eyes and tilted his head a little, curious. Dean poured in the pasta and covered it, setting a timer for about 10 minutes.

There was a sound of fluttering wings and Dean closed his eyes thinking, "That damn angel, he disappeared on me again.", to his surprise he turned around to find Castiel about three inches from his face. Dean's heart began to race. He mostly kept his feelings about Cas to himself, he thought he'd be mocked by Sam and he just did not want that hanging over him. He liked him though, he liked him a lot.  
He did not know how the angel felt about him, though which is another reason he kept it to himself. It was hard not to think about it, all those feelings, being this close to Cas.

Castiel stared at Dean for what seemed like hours, those blue eyes carefully looking over Dean as if he needed to say something. But, he didn't. Cas closed the space between them and planted a kiss perfectly on Deans lips. It took a minute for Dean to react, he kissed him back slowly at first and then deepened this kiss by pulling him against him by his lapels on his trench coat. A little moan came from Cas as he was being pulled closer. Cas wrapped an arm around Dean and ran his hand through his hair which sent a shiver through Dean's body.

Dean ended the kiss, only to catch his breath. "Well, that's one way to say thank you for making you dinner." Dean said this laughing with the biggest smile on his face.

"That is not why I kissed you, Dean." Castiel looked up at Dean half-shyly.

"Oh? Why did you than, hmm?" Dean winked at Castiel, which made Cas bite his lower lip softly, in return making Dean stare at Cas opened mouthed.

Castiel looked down at the floor, his communication skills weren't the best. He knew how he felt, but it seems he could not get out the words to correctly say why he had done that.

Dean could see this, he stepped closer and cupped Castiel's chin and rose it so he could look into his eyes. "Cas, do you like me?"

Castiel's face started getting a light shade of red and he started smiling nervously. Dean looked down at his smile and leaned into it and asked, "you do don't you, Cas?" teasing Castiel with the light touches of their lips brushed against each others. Castiel sighed softly at the sensation of Dean's lips tickling his.

"Y-yes, yes Dean, I do." Dean looked up to see Castiel looking at him. For what seemed like forever they just stared at each other. Dean slowly slid his hands up to Castiels nape and gently cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. His tongue lightly licked at Castiel's lips, in which Castiel slowly danced his tongue on Deans'. They deepened the kiss and Dean bent down and picked Castiel up and set him on the empty counter in front of them. Dean didn't want sex, at least at the moment. He just wanted less clothing on Castiel, he wanted to feel his skin. He slowly pulled off Cas' trench coat and pushed it to the floor along with his suit jacket and un-tucked his shirt just above his hip and gripped his hips tightly. That made Castiel moan in excitement. Dean smiled and pushed between Castiel's legs to be closer. Dean nipped at Castiel's neck making him bite his lip so Dean didn't hear him moan again.

Dean chuckled, "Are you trying to hide your moans from me?" Castiel didn't say anything, he just laughed lightly and mumbled a "mmmhm" to Dean. Dean smiled against Cas's neck.

A beeping noise had started going off in the background making Dean sigh. "Castiel, would you do me a favour and wait over on the couch?" Castiel sighed happily and did what he was asked.

Dean watched Cas as he made his way into the living room area and quickly turned off the stove. He didn't care about dinner at the moment, he could always make it a little bit later, plus what was Sammy going to eat if he made it right now? Who was he kidding, he wanted Castiel, bad. Cas sat on the couch patiently. Dean made his way over, and gently pushed Castiel down so he was now on his back and Dean was between his legs. Castiel looked a bit surprised and confused.

"What happened to you making dinner, Dean?" Castiel looked at Dean confused.

"It can wait." Dean didn't even skip a beat, "I like you, Cas. I want you."

"Want me? What do you mean, I am right here, you have me." Castiel moved slightly to get more comfortable.

Dean laughed and pushed his hips against Castiel's. The weight of Dean on him felt good, he closed his eyes in the pure bliss of having Dean on top of him, not really knowing what was happening, just yet. Dean started un-tying Castiel's tie and threw it to the ground and grinded his hips slightly against Cas to get closer to him. The sensation of having Dean rubbing against him felt really good, he felt the rush of blood flowing down his body. Dean smirked at Castiel.

"What is it?" Cas said looking up to Dean who was slowly unbuttoning Cas's shirt.

"You're getting a hard-on, baby." Dean didn't give time for Cas to say anything back, he kissed him slowly and slid the shirt off of him. Cas's hands went to Dean's hips and slowly pulled on them so Dean was grinding on Castiel. The feeling of this started making Dean hot, he moaned loudly feeling Castiel's erection againt him. It was only then that he noticed he was sporting a hard-on as well.

"Less" kiss "clo-" kiss "-thes" kiss. Dean panted through the kisses and grinds happening between him and Castiel. This made Cas smile, a really big smile. "Oh? Do you want me Dean?" Dean bit Cas's lower lip and stared at him.

"Do you really need to ask, Cas?" Dean slid off his own shirt, from this angle, the angel could see the hunters hard-on very clearly through his pants. Cas reached and started un-buttoning Deans pants. "Hey, hey." Dean grabbed Castiel's wrists and pinned them above his head, "I'm not done with you yet." Keeping his hands pinned, Dean with a flick of his wrist un-did Castiel's slacks and pulled them down low enough to where his hard dick was out and in the open. Castiel bit his lip hard and let out a sigh of pleasure and tried to get his hands free, but was unable to.

"D-Dean what are you going to do?" Castiel was breathing hard, he hadn't exactly done any of these things, with anyone. His heart beat quickened when he felt Deans lips on his hip and little nips from him. He slightly curled his feet and let out a soft moan.

"Dean..." Castiel moaned. Dean smiled against the hips he was kissing and being so gentle with. With his free hand Dean traced a finger over Castiel's balls which made Cas's body shiver and he heard another moan from Cas and smiled.

"Do you like being touched here, Cas?" Before he could answer, Dean moved his tongue over Cas's hard dick and took him in. Swirling his tongue all over Cas. A loud moan of pleasure erupted. Dean let go of his wrists and he leaned down and gently gripped Dean's hair. Dean kept bobbing up and down, slow and first and started going faster and faster. Cas's moans kept up with the pace. He bucked up against Dean. To tease him Dean took him out of his mouth and leaned up to his ear and gently nibbled on it, he took Cas in his hand and slowly worked his hand on Cas's hard dick. Castiel started to squeeze his eyes and his hands were squeezing what he could of the couch. Dean knew what that meant.

With a little hot breath against Castiel's ear, Dean whispered his full name.

"Castiel..."

That sent Cas over the edge, Deans hand was covered in warm, sticky cum. Castiel panted hard and looked over at Dean opened mouthed. Dean bit his lip and leaned into Cas slowly and kissed him. It was a sweet, warm kiss. The angel pulled him closer, chest to chest. Dean could feel his heart against him, beating fast.

For the rest of the night they laid on the couch, Castiel still naked, but had convinced Dean to at least get down to his boxers.

It was late when Sammy returned to the bunker. He walked in the living area to find Castiel with his eyes shut, noting to himself that he probably wasn't asleep, just relaxing, and Dean asleep on top of him, thankfully covered with a blanket. He smiled to himself, he snapped a picture of the sight on his phone and sent it to Dean's for a laugh.  
He was happy for his brother. "Finally" he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry if there's spelling errors and such, this was my first time writing anything like this, I really hope you liked it! Please comment if you liked it, I'm very nervous and anxious to see what people think!


End file.
